


Fire on the Flight Deck

by lanalucy



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Community: bsg_kink, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, Episode: s01e01 33, Exhaustion, F/M, Other, Public Sex, Season/Series 01, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 21:57:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1165016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/lanalucy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If a character were to fantasize about other characters, who would he or she fantasize about, and in what circumstances?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire on the Flight Deck

Starbuck and Apollo were giggling, and Starbuck’s hand was on Apollo’s shoulder. _They should just frak and get it over with._ Cally realized she was punch drunk exhausted when right in front of her eyes they stepped closer to each other and started kissing. Apollo backed Starbuck up against the Viper and somehow his flight suit was gone and he was naked. Starbuck’s hands were on his ass, one bare leg around his hip, and he was thrusting into her, with that perfect ass flexing on every thrust. If everyone in the fleet hadn’t seen his ass, they needed to. It was a work of art. 

Starbuck was crying out, “Lee! Gods, Lee!” and someone was pulling at Cally’s shoulder. _What, they don’t have a good enough view?_

She brushed at the hand trying to pull her away from the hottest thing she had ever seen on the flight deck, but the hand got more insistent. Starbuck’s _Lee!_ became someone else saying, “Cally? Cally! Specialist Henderson!”

Cally snapped out of her fantasy with a grumbled, “What the frak do you want?”

“Gotta stay awake, Cally,” Chief told her, with a little squeeze of her shoulder. 

Fantasizing about Apollo and Starbuck frakking on the flight deck was a lot more fun. If the cylons ever stopped chasing them, she’d have to remember this for her fantasy material library.


End file.
